


Unhinged

by MadameMadarie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Hate to Love, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMadarie/pseuds/MadameMadarie
Summary: You found yourself swept into a land of magic and power, the world of Runeterra. Not knowing where you came from or who you are, you rebuilt a life for yourself.At the Maiden's Port, an inn on the edge of a busy port town, you made your living. A job like this gave you opportunities to meet a broad variety of people, from tradesmen to travelers, all keen on telling you of their adventures.One night, during your shift, a mysterious man books in and makes himself known at the inn. Dragging you into a spiral of events that truly test your sanity.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Original Character(s), Khada Jhin/Other(s), Khada Jhin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Principium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first ever fanfiction. I'm not the best at writing, but I do love it as a form as escapism. I thought to share my work with you guys.
> 
> This is based after Jhin had been released from prison and is doing contract kills for the Ionian Council. Reader lives in a quiet secluded town where the Golden Demon is not known.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The wind whistled through the thin space between the open window and its frame. The dark murky water of the shore in view. You looked out at the raging sea, the waves hitting the port beneath the inn. You've been working here for what felt like eons, and the sounds of the ocean were still your favorite after all this time. Dazing out, staring into the glass you were wiping down, you felt content and hummed a sweet song to yourself. 

This town had left much to be desired, but it was your home. Your past home was nothing but a distant memory. You don’t know how you got here; all you knew is that it wasn’t your birthplace. 

Your daydream was cut short with a cough. Before you a tall masked gentleman stood, waiting for attention. He had a mask that appeared to be porcelain and wore a well fitted suit with embroidered details. You clumsily got up from the chair to greet him. His masked appearance at first, did startle you, but it was no stranger than other people who have passed through this inn on their travels.

'H-hello, sir!’ You fumbled around putting the glasses and accidentally knocking over a few utensils. ‘Welcome to The Maiden's Port, how can I help you?' 

He looked down at you and impatiently tapped his feet. 

‘I’m looking to book a room for a few nights.’ The man replied. ‘Khada Jhin’ He seemed agitated, so you worked quickly to sort everything out without questioning much.

'Ah! Yes, we have a few rooms left!' You flicked through the pages and read down 'Sir Vale, checked in... Miss Elia, checked in. And... we’ll put you here, Khada Jhin!' 

You marked him in and grabbed the keys for his room. 'Let me show you to your room, sir.'  
Leading him to his room in silence was awkward, and your curiosity was almost becoming unbearable. 'Here's your room, sir. Make yourself comfortable. If you need any drinks or food, don't hesitate to come down and I'll fix something up for you'. You bowed and left the new guest to settle in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed by, the inn had quietened down. So, you were tidying the bar, quietly singing a song to yourself, while the alcohol you drunk took its effect on you. Your boss didn’t mind you having a few drinks if the bar was empty. It was one of the few pleasures of working here. Continuing your song, mopped the floors and tidied the tables. 

The floor above you creaked and you quickly silenced your voice, flipping your head around to the source of the sound. You looked to the bannister in the top right of the inn and saw your new guest leaning on its fence staring around the room below. 

'I've never heard this song before. Where does it originate from?' Jhin queried. He seemed a lot calmer than when he first arrived and you took this opportunity to spark conversation.

In your drunken state you giggled and confidently stated, 'I would be surprised if you knew it.' The man stared down at you curiously and hummed. You had gained a newfound confidence under the spell of the ale you'd drunk. 'Come, come, sir, join me for a few drinks. We've closed for the night anyway'.  
After a few moments of pondering, he made his way downstairs and sat down.

‘You seem different from the other people here. Where are you from?’ Jhin queried curiously.

You fetched two glasses of wine and pulled a stool next to him. ‘I can’t remember exactly. I get flashes of my past life from time to time, and it is certainly nothing like here. No one believes me when I tell them. But, in this life I am y/n.’ You looked into the glass in front of you, swirling the drink around. You shared fragmented tales of the world you originated from with this stranger.  
‘You probably think I’m insane.’Jhin looked into your eyes, studying your expression carefully. You seemed genuine.

He didn’t respond to your comment and instead stared down at you through his mask.  
The silence had become almost deafening. Breaking the silence, you asked 'So, what brings you here?' 

‘My work.’ Jhin replied. You grew excited and stared up at him expectantly. He sighed and continued ‘I’m an artist, dear.’ 

You eagerly said, 'I would love to see your work! Did you bring your art with you?' 

He hummed darkly and looked towards you grinning under his mask, ‘You could say that'.  
After another hour you grew extremely tired and clumsily walked back to your room to sleep, leaving the new guest to relax.


	2. Primum

The sun flickered through the dust in your room. The morning light heating your face. You had slept wonderfully, almost too well. While turning over in your bed, realization swept over and your eyes shot open, looking at the clock beside you. You were late.  
You threw your clothes on and darted out the room and into the main bar. Behind the bar, you saw your boss. Fortunately, she had been able to cover for you. She glared at you from behind the bar, and you hurried over.

'Sorry I overslept. I wasn't feeling too well.' 

Your boss tutted. 'Well, seeing as Yera also didn’t appear for his shift today, you have the fortunate job of cleaning the rooms.' 

You obediently nodded and walked away, rolling your eyes.  
After a few hours of cleaning each room, it was now night-time. You came to the room of your new guest. Knocking a few times, it appeared that no one was in. You opened the door and peered inside. The room was dark, lit by only the moon. From what you saw, it was immaculately clean. Bed folded, clothing all organized to the side in a folded pile. You went to the bedside and lit a candle.

Glancing around the room, you noticed something peeking out from under the bed. You tiptoed over and pulled the peculiar object from under the bed. A carry case embellished with swirling designs. It was beautiful. You thought back to last night’s conversation. Curiosity swept over after thinking back about the man's art supplies and works. You pressed the lock and with a satisfying click it opened before you. 

Your innocent yet mischievous grin fell upon viewing the objects inside. Within the case lies not said art supplies, but a gun and cane both almost intricate in appearance. Underneath the gun was a leather mask, and a beautiful cloak. Your eyes fell on the drop of crimson on the fabric and your blood ran cold.

In an instant, you knew this man was dangerous. In the same moment that thought rushed to your mind, you heard the floor in the hallway creak. Your heart raced as footsteps made their way towards the room. In a hurried panic, you locked and hid the case, snuffed the bedside candle and hid in the closet beside you.

You hid in the depths of the empty closet, holding your breath as best as you could. Looking through the gap in the door, you saw the tall man enter the room and go towards the bed.  
He brought the case out from under the bed and opened it. Removing the intricate gun and placing it gently on the bed. The room was too dark to see exactly what he was doing, all you could hear was the rustling of clothing and the snap of fabric against skin, and the clicks of god knows what. You heard the man walk over and light filled the room as he lit the bedside lantern.  
Beads of sweat dripped down your face and you saw the man make his way towards the closet. Moonlight hitting his mask, sending a menacing contrast of light and shadows upon it. 

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Jhin stopped in his tracks and sighed, opening the door.  
'Uh... S-sir. Everything has been set.' You heard your boss speak nervously.  
'Perfect. ‘A shot rang through the room, temporarily deafening you. You shut your tear-filled eyes and cowered into the back of the closet. ’Now, it is time for opening night, my dear'. 

You heard the man walk away from the room. You were left with the strange smell of smoke and roses. Peering out, you saw a mass of blood spatter and flesh upon the wall. Lying on the floor in a grotesque contorted pose, was your manager. The flesh of her face had been carved into intricate flowers. Overwhelmed with the mass of yellows, pinks and red, you vomited. After you recollected yourself. You looked down at your boss, the woman who housed you and took care of you for years despite knowing nothing about you. Murdered in seconds, and in the most gruesome way you could imagine. You thought back to the case, and a wash of anger took over. You wanted to ensure this could never happen to anyone else. You grabbed the decorated case, opened it and saw what appeared to be a cane inside and an embroidered bag of what you assumed was ammo. You grabbed both items and ran from the inn.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
You ran through the town far away from the inn as you could go. Hiding behind barrels and sneaking around the town. There was commotion everywhere, you heard two shots in the distance and started running again. In the street to your right, a fourth shot rang out, followed by screams of terror. 

Among the crowd of people running away, your eyes locked with Jhin, stood above his newest work. He eyed you up and down, stopping when he noticed the cane you held under your arm. Eyes wide, you stood there like a deer in headlights. You saw the man's body tense up in anger as he stormed towards you. 

A shocked civilian bumped into you, knocking you back into your senses and you ran. Your short-legged run was no match for his long gait, but you still ran as fast as your legs could take you. You ran in the maze of the towns alleys in hopes of tricking your assailant. Slowing down, you caught your breath. It seemed that you had lost him.   
You still kept up a fast pace keeping an eye out behind you, when suddenly you bumped into a hard frame. Looking up you saw him. Glaring down at you through his smirking mask. 

'I believe you have something of mine, darling' Jhin spoke. You stepped back from the man. 

'P-please leave me alone'. Backing further away, you saw an opening and broke into a sprint. But before even being able to get out of his sight, a sharp excruciating pain shot up your leg and you fell to the floor. Looking down, you saw a flower wrapped around your calf, its bladed petals tearing the flesh of your legs. 'Why?!' You cried at him, tear filling your eyes. He stepped towards your frail shaking form.

'Allow me to repeat myself. You have something of mine.' You threw his cane towards him. 'and the rest.' He commanded. You went to grab the bag tied to your belt to find that there was nothing. You scampered, looking around to see if you could find the bag.

'I... uh... I don't have it!' Jhin sighed angrily and crouched down next to you, pushing his gun into your leg wound, you winced in pain.

'I won't ask you again. Where is it?' You looked up to him with pure fear and hatred in your eyes, your head was fuzzy, blood poured out the wound in your leg. 'Up yo-' You vision went black and you collapsed.


	3. Actus Secundus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos guys! It means a lot. I was so nervous about posting this, so its really reassuring that some of you like it C:

Slowly you regained consciousness. You could hear the calming drizzle of rain, and you felt the room around you gently shake as your head bobbed up and down lightly. Your mind came around and your eyes fluttered.

You were in a carriage. The walls were adorned with red quilted velvet and the seat you lay upon decorated with exquisite cushions.

'Finally. You're awake.' You looked up to your captor, no longer wearing his disguise. Your head ached and you tried to take in the scene around you. It seemed like you had been drugged. 'Don't worry, darling. The effect will wear off soon'. His words confirmed this to you. 'There is much I need to learn about you, my little dove'. Ignoring his words. all you could comprehend doing was to stare at the man, taking in his features. You never had to chance to look at him while he wore his mask. You assumed he wore it to hide a deformity or scarring, however his appearance was the opposite. His dark hair was brushed back into a low ponytail. His olive skin was flawless, not a scar or deformity to be found, contrary to what you guessed. The scene around you was almost heavenly. Assuming that you had died, you calmed. In your drugged state, you stared around you, then up to the man, gazing half-lidded into his eyes and whispered 'beautiful' before falling back asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Awakening again, you seemed to have recollected your memories of the previous events. You shot up and found yourself in a bedroom. You had been placed in a huge bed with silken sheets. Looking to your right you saw a lady at your bedside. 

'Madame, you're awake!' The maid to your side got up and bowed. 'I am Amelia. I have been made responsible for your care'. Her accent caught you offguard. 

'Where am I?' you queried.

'None other than the lovely Piltover, Ma'am' She cheerily replied in an almost fake manner. 

'Piltover?!' You darted out of bed, winced in pain. You were still badly wounded. Amelia rushed over to you and you brushed her away. This was almost too unreal. You flew the balcony doors open. Harsh rain hit your face and you looked around you. You were surrounded by an industrial city. It's buildings reached the sky to which steam and smoke gathered within the grey cloud that smothered the city. 

You turned around and went back into the room and flopped onto the nearest chair. 'How long was I out for?' You questioned Amelia.

'About a few days, ma'am. I had to keep you under while I tended to your wounds, they were quite severe and appeared to be infected.' 

You looked down to your left which had been carefully bandaged. 'Thanks for taking care of me, Amelia.' She smiled gratefully towards you for a few moments. 

'Oh! I need to alert the master that you're awake!' She hopped back to life and scurried out of the room, leaving the door open. 

'The master?' You thought to yourself. You looked outside the room and heard Amelia speaking to the so called 'master' down the corridor. His voice hit you like a thousand weights and you heart dropped. In a panic, you slipped out of the room and hid behind a sculpture. They entered the room and there was silence. 

'Where is she?' Jhin asked ominously.

'O-oh she is probably out on the balcony. M-miss!' She called out the balcony hoping you were there. As soon as you heard the balcony doors opened, you quietly slipped away. The large house was beautifully decorated, it's winding staircase and halls decorated with paintings. 

You had ran around the house looking for any exit available. Everything was locked. The apartment was so high up that just jumping out of a window would be your death. You surrendered and just wandered around the building seeing what you could find out or possibly use against your captor. 

You came across a door that had been left slight ajar, looking inside you saw a dark room. Slipping inside quietly, your vision adjusted to the darkness. Before you were at least a hundred canvases piled up around the room, all of the same painting. A dismembered and mangled corpse displayed on each piece. It seemed like he just couldn't get the painting the way he liked it. Frustrated brushstrokes pushed colours to all corners of the canvas. 

You kept tiptoeing around the room looking at the works, when your eyes lay upon the easel in the centre of the room. The piece on this canvas looked eerily familiar, it was yourself, deep in slumber. In any other circumstance, you would have found this endearing, but the fact that there were hundreds of canvasses with attempted painting of yourself and all drawn in a grotesque manner shook you to your core. The amalgamation of flesh and blood strewn out over the piece in an almost vengeful manner. Unable to understand the method behind his work, you stepped back in shock and knocked over a pile of canvases.

The door swung open and with a slam, Jhin's silhouette was cast in the door frame, he was once again in his masked attire. He rushed towards you and grabbed your cheeks harshly with his hand. 'And who gave you permission to be here, brat?' He looked down at you, eye widened in rage. Jhin grabbed your shoulders and pushed you out of the room. You looked up at him from the floor, a scene reminiscent of when you first encountered this side of Jhin. 

The gaze through the mask seemed to soften as he calmed and he sighed. 'Amelia, take her to her room. She needs to get ready for tonight's event.' 

'C-certainly, master.' Amelia bowed and walked you to your room.

'And Amelia,' You both stopped in your tracks to look at Jhin. 'Make sure she doesn't try to escape again.' He knew very well why you had been searching the rooms.


	4. Actum Tertium

With a swift motion, you swung open the door to your room, stormed in and threw yourself on to the bed. You cried into the pillows, holding them close. 

'Miss?' Amelia sat beside you on the bed and stroked your back. 'I'm sorry he reacted in such a way. He is very protective of his studio'. Images of the disturbed paintings flashed into mind and you cried even deeper. 

'Why am I here?' you asked. 

'With all honesty, ma'am. I do not know his intentions, but I do understand your fears.' Amelia looked towards you with an expression of empathy on her face. ‘The best advice I could give is to try and win him over but be careful you could end up like our last maid. He didn’t appreciate her attempts at friendship’.

A uncomfortable silence filled the room and you slowly calmed down. Amelia rose from the bed and headed over to the wardrobe.   
'He has plans for you tonight. Let's get you dressed up!' She sounded excited, pulled out a dress and handed it to you. The off-shoulder, knee-length dress was ivory, with accents of embroidered flowers cascading down its side. It was more beautiful than any item you've owned. You found yourself staring at it for a few minutes, hands tracing over its intricate design. 'Do you like it?' Amelia asked, a smile spread across her face 'He chose it for you.'

'It's beautiful. But what is this for?' Many thoughts went through your head since he mentioned tonight's event. 

'You will be attending a masquerade, ma'am'. Amelia went back to the wardrobe and passed you a box, inside lie a silver mask. The silver swirled and intertwined around the frame.

'I see'

'C'mon, let’s get you sorted'. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia left you to get dressed and prepared, while she tidied the house. You got dressed and tied your hair up in a bun with strands of hair curling at your cheeks. You relaxed on the balcony of your room, waiting for Amelia. Night had set over Piltover and the busy streets below you had quietened down  
You stared out into the vast lights of the city; each window seemed to glitter like stars. Closing your eyes and breathing in the soft wind, you could almost feel the city's mechanical heart. It had felt like forever since you have been able to relax and take in your surroundings. 

You heard steps behind you and didn't want to look back. The sight infront of you was too enchanting.

'Darling, you look exquisite.' A familiar voice spoke up behind you, almost seductive in tone. You turned around to face Jhin. He was now also in his evening clothes, his face hidden by a new mask, resembling a sort of harlequin. His suit was black, with an ivory shirt underneath, matching yourself. 

You looked down, feeling a blush creep over your face. 'Thank you'. He hummed, satisfied with his choice.

'Get your mask on, dear, we don't want to be late for the performance.' Jhin led you downstairs, and outside to the same carriage you arrived in. He opened the carriage door and held his hand out to help you get in. You took his hand and got into the car.


	5. Quarto Actum

The carriage arrived at a rundown building. You were convinced that this would be where he would kill you and began to panic, looking around the area frantically. Jhin took your hand once more, led you out of the vehicle and towards the building.

'I'm aware the outside is distasteful. I could see it on your face.' He spoke to you with a hint of amusement on his tongue. 

You followed him downstairs into a corridor that was decorated in all kinds of regal artworks. A stark contrast to the outside. Two well-built men guarded the entrance to the masquerade. Jhin passed then two slips of fabric, and they nodded, letting the two of you inside. 

'Stay close' Jhin spoke to you under his breath. You nodded and walked through beside him. The room you entered was blinding. Bright lights surrounded you, lighting the red carpeted room. The hall was full of people, all dressed as nicely as yourself. 

When you entered, it looked as if the entire party turned to stare at you. You couldn't tell whether they were disgusted, scared for you, or scared of the man next to you.  
Your suspicions were forgotten when Jhin spoke once more. 'Here's our seats'. He pulled out your chair and sat down beside you at a small circle table at the back of the room. 

Soon enough the room of elites also sat down at their tables. Infront of everyone was a stage. The borders of the stage were decorated with marble sculptures which captured your attention. The lights dimmed, and the curtain rose. The performance was mystical, the music, the dance, the atmosphere. Everything amazed you and sent you into a dream state. You had been enchanted by dance on stage so much that you had not noticed that Jhin was no longer beside you. In the same moment of noticing this, a shot rang through the theatre hall. Warm liquid soaked your entire body. At the table to your right, a middle-aged man lay spread out. His skull caved in from the shot, from within the cavity buds and blossoms bloomed.

You soon realised that you had been covered in the man's brains and blood. All you could do was sit there in shock, your body shaking. People around you screamed and scrambled to leave. You were unable to resist staring at the corpse infront of you. Quickly, you joined the crowd in evacuating, everyone had been pushing and shoving to leave. No one would be able to leave at this rate, and you sure as hell didn't want to be stuck here. 

On the stage, you saw a few actors grabbing their things and running backstage, you climbed up the stage and joined them. You had been running through the backstage corridors when you were tugged by your arm. 'Come, little dove, you performed outstandingly.' You were dragged into a dark room, downstairs and into underbelly of the theatre. The two of you had successfully made your escape and sat in the carriage in silence.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Arriving back at Jhin's abode, Amelia had prepared food. You both sat at the dining table. Jhin stared at you in silence. You couldn't look at him. You couldn't speak a word. It was all too much. Everything was too much, all at once and you broke.

'Why am I here?!' Jhin cocked his head to the side at your sudden anger. 'You destroy my life, take me from my home, and now you have made me an accomplice to your murders!' 

He sat there amused, which just led to more frustration. 'I have elaborate plans for you, darling.' Jhin's voice spoke up from behind his mask.  
'You are sick!' You stood up and in a careless rage, you threw a ceramic plate at him, cracking the mask he wore. Tension filled the entire room as side of Jhin's now cracked mask fell onto the table. He looked at you through the crack in the mask, his naked eye now available, a drop of blood fell from the cut on his upper cheek. The rage in his eye was the only expression visible on his face, and it told you to run. 

You pushed back your chair and ran out the room. You were running towards your room and saw Jhin storming behind you. You slammed your bedroom door shut and stood there. Within moments, the door flung open. 'You little brat!' He grabbed you by the throat and pushed you onto the bed. 'I gave you a life better than you could even ask for, and this is how you act.' You whimpered as you were caged beneath him. Tears filled your eyes. Drops of blood from his face fell upon your lips, straining them red. The sound of you two panting was the only presence in the room. Jhin stared at your lips, your pink cheeks, then to your eyes. Your tearful glossy eyes looked into his, begging for sympathy. He was enchanted. 


	6. Not Yet

The next few moments were a blur. Jhin had no idea what had overcome him, whether it was the adrenaline from his anger or something else. He had succumbed to his demons, he grabbed your throat and pressed himself against you. 

His whispers caressed you as he quietly murmured ‘Oh, the colours I would paint you.’ In a moment of realisation, he paused for what felt like an eternity. All you could do was stare up towards the ceiling, awaiting your end. 

‘But I would never taint my future medium, darling.’ He spoke as if he was telling himself. His words were now tickling your cheek as he drew back and rearranged himself. All you could feel was confusion, fear, and the empty warmth pooling below. 

You whispered to yourself ‘what is wrong with me?’

Jhin turned to you raising a brow. ‘Did you say something?’ 

‘N-no, its nothing.’ You turned away from him, feeling almost ashamed. 

‘Very well’. He shrugged and made his way out of your room.

You were left with more silence, and a profound fear for your future. Realising your situation was almost inescapable, you wanted to cry. You had cried so much recently that you couldn’t even shed a tear. You didn’t want to die, you didn’t want to be a part of this, you needed to escape. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, you planned your escape as Jhin planned his next performance. He was so engrossed with perfecting every aspect of his stage, that he failed to notice you setting up your break. 

As you and Amelia had become close overtime, she agreed to assist you in your escape, she wanted to help you as much as she could. She borrowed you her uniform and keys and now it was just the waiting game. Amelia finishes in the evening every day to return home, so you would wear her uniform and make a break for it while he was organising his set. 

Tonight was the evening of his performance, when he was most fussy about everything being in place. While he was out setting the stage, you dressed and made your way outside. The icy air of Piltover hit you like a thousand daggers, so you wrapped most of your face in Amelia’s scarf. You forgot what it was like to be outside alone. Pushing your worries aside, you kept your face forward and travelled to Amelia’s home to hide out for the night. 

You settled down and hid in Amelia’s closet, you curled up on the floor and your heavy eyes turned the world to black. Soon enough, you awoke to a loud slam from the front door and heard a set of two footsteps enter the house.  
‘I told you I don’t know where she is!’ Amelia shouted from the front room.  
‘Do you think I am incompetent?’ Jhin retorted, and he began stomping towards the room next to you with Amelia following behind.  
‘shit,shit,shit’ You thought to yourself and panicked. Your mind was racing, you breath was quickening, your chest felt tight. In a rush of panic, you burst out of the closet, opened the window and jumped outside onto the cold cobblestone flooring of her back garden. 

Your heart sunk as the air around you dropped to icy temperatures. You looked around, there were just walls, her garden was surrounded by walls. Loud footsteps were making their way closer to the room you left, and you looked behind you in fear, eyes locking with the man you need to escape. In a frantic state, you looked around the garden for anything to boost you over the wall. Grabbing a chair, you ran over and climbed. You were just about to bring your legs over when you felt the strong grasp of a large hand wrap around your ankle.

‘Please! Leave me alone!’ You screeched.

‘You know too much.’ Jhin coldly spoke to you, and began tugging at your leg. ‘Now stop making this,’ he tugged again ‘so’ he tugged a third time ‘difficu-‘ A loud thud echoed in the air, and his grasp fell. You looked back to see Amelia, stood wide-eyed over Jhin’s unconscious body, holding a frying pan.

‘GO! Now!’ Amelia shouted at you, and you pushed yourself over the wall with your last ounce of strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing all! I'm so happy with the feedback this got, as it is mainly my form of escapism, so im glad others have enjoyed it!


	7. Elisium

Weeks had passed since your escape, and you felt like you could see him everywhere. In the streets, in shops, in your dreams. You had become so paranoid you were afraid to even leave your home, and yet at the same time, you longed for his presence again. These conflicting feelings inside you confused you and the need to be with him again only grew over time.   
With every passing night, you thought more and more of him in various ways. Your feelings became more intense, you thought of his voice, his touch, his whispers, his manner, everything. Restless nights were spent full of frustration in bed, resulting in you touching yourself while thinking of him. You felt so wrong for feeling this way for someone like him, but you couldn’t control it. 

And yet, you needed to stay safe, survive and live life as normally as possible despite your mind telling you to chase what you crave. You wanted both money and security, so you took up a job for one of Piltover’s prestigious families. Living life in secrecy was a blessing for you, and you finally began to settle down once more.

That was until one evening, you returned home from your work shift to find a scarlet envelope lying on your table with your name written in the most elegant handwriting you’ve seen. A cold sweat broke out over you, and you opened the envelope with your shaking hand. 

Inside was a letter that had nothing on it but a message reading ‘The Marienne, 9pm’, signed off with a simple drawing of a lotus blossom.   
You should have been afraid, you should have began packing to run. But you didn’t. Part of you wanted to see him again, and another part of you wanted to end this once and for all. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now nearing 8pm and you needed to get ready. You dressed yourself in one of the formal gowns you had worn recently to your work event and tied your hair up in a bun with a curl spiralling down the right side. Before you knew it, it was time to leave.

Locking the house, you walked down the icy paving of the street. Filled with a strange sense of nervous excitement you paced even quicker to the restaurant. 

The entrance to The Marienne was beautiful, its architecture was different to most of this city. It felt like it belonged in another world.

‘Can I help you, ma’am?’ The waiter at the front spoke to you, shaking you out of your awe.

‘Oh yes, there should be a table booked for two for 9pm’ You eagerly replied.

‘Ah yes, for (y/n)?’ he questioned and you nodded. ‘Right this way ma’am’.

The waiter led you into the restaurant and you began feeling regret. This was a mistake. It’s a trap. ‘what am I doing?’ you thought as you nervously followed. You slowed in your pace when you saw him, staring at you from your table. 

‘Jhin.’ You spoke softly to him, and sat on the opposite side of the table.

‘(y/n)’ He replied, rolling your name off his tongue. ‘Before you ask, no, this isn’t a trap’. 

You sighed and relaxed into the busy environment of the restaurant. ‘Then what is this?’

Jhin chuckled to himself and leaned onto the table to get closer to you. ‘I think some people call this a date.’ He leaned back, and sipped from his glass of red. ‘but as you can tell, I don’t do romance’.

‘Mhmm.’ You sarcastically hummed and poured yourself a glass. ‘So, what do you want?’ 

‘I know we had left on the wrong note previous, so I have come to make amends.’ He stated. You were left in shock. He can’t be serious, this was definitely an act and he himself knew it was.  
Jhin knew it was inevitable that you would give him up to authorities and bring an end to his show. He can’t let you slip away again. He could have rid of you long ago, but the moment isn’t right. Not yet.


End file.
